Bro-babes: Soulmate Edition
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: Buddyshipping, but the colour soulmate AU. Bye. M for probably later on chapters bye. Please drop a review.


"The following film 'The Miracle of Life' is about the process of human reproduction."

The film went on with little to no interruption from the students, as their teacher was strict and would not take any form of tomfoolery.

However, Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto paid little to absolutely no attention to anything but each other and their horrible 13 year old drawings which they passed back and forth throughout the horror which they were meant to watch.

Jounouchi was passionately working on one particular drawing as Honda waited in absolute boredom for him to finish.

His gaze moved up to the projection at exactly 54 minutes and 38 seconds into the video.

He has never regretted anything more.

He wished he could go blind in this moment.

He couldn't look away.

Jounouchi soon finished his drawing, and was met with a very similar sight once he looked up to the world around him.

 **Good lord.**

Who on earth would subject such young minds to this shit?

This scene lasted only 3 minutes, but that was far more than long enough to cement this image into their heads.

The movie went on to recap all that it had meant to teach them.

"In summation, the wonderful things you will do with your _**soulmate**_. . ."

Honda looked away now, snapped out of his terror.

He looked to Jounouchi in question.

Who fucking shrugged. He had no clue.

He then turned toward the seemingly disinterested boys behind them.

" _ **What the fuck is a soulmate?"**_

He heard a sharp inhale from one of the girls who sat in front of them. "Crap" was a bad word to these kids, but Honda was also not one of the good ones.

"Dude, c'mon, didn't your mom ever tell you? Your soulmate is literally the person you're meant to be with for, like, ever, dude."

" _ **Oh, okay. . . , but wait, who though?"**_

This boy looked absolutely done with Honda and his shit. Fucking plebs.

How did he not know this? The literal thing their entire world was pretty much based off of since forever.

"When you see them your world changes, like, nothings the same? They call it colour or whatever."

Honda didn't really get that, but he nodded along anyway. He'd just ask more questions to his family rather than to some jerkish kid in class. He'd rather not seem like a dumbass in front of all his classmates.

How often was his world supposed to change anyway?

It had happened before for him.

When he'd met his best good bro-pal-friend-babe.

Did the world change every time they met someone important to them.

A lot of the memories he had from his younger years were dull, they all blurred together, they seemed lifeless to him now. Yet, after a certain point, everything seemed to gain some brightness.

He decided that he didn't really want to wait until he got home to ask more questions. He'd much rather know now. For sure.

" _ **But like, change how?**_

"Dude. What the heck?" They were preteens, they were all still afraid to say "hell" in fears of the chance that Satan may rise up from the ground and choose to take it as a request for residency. "Okay, so like, right now, like now, before we meet our soulmates, we only see in black and white, and only those. So, for example, this," he held up a pencil bag, "is black right now, and this," a pencil, "is like, also black but not as dark? Y'feel?"

" _ **Dude, those are like, nothing alike, what the hell? They ain't even close?"**_ Honda took (not)Jounouchi's pen, which he definitely hadn't stolen from Honda earlier in the year. " _ **THIS is closer to that."**_ He then pointed to the pencil bag.

The kid looked entirely confused and also appalled.

"Dude, no, that's white are you high?"

Jounouchi, who had been only watching till this point decided to back Honda up.

" _Nah, Honda's right, that shit's like, I dunno, this one's a bit darker, but these look closer? I guess?"_

The teacher, who had only been watching till this point, also decided to back Honda up.

Teacher man took the pen, pencil, and the pouch from the two of them in order to provide his wise explanation, even though he did not need any of these things to speak at all, whatsoever, dude.

"Neither of you are wrong," or maybe the teacher was not backing Honda up, the bastard, "you're just not seeing these objects the same, Honda and Jounouchi are clearly seeing in colour, so you will never agree on this, no matter how long you fight."

They all took a fucking minute.

Honda was not okay.

The bell rang.

Honda did not start packing his shit right away, and neither did Jounouchi.

They were both extremely confused.

Jounouchi, because he was a dumbass, and Honda because he was also a dumbass.

They took a few moments to just stare at eachother, as they became aware of what the fuck was going down, what the hell was happening, they immediately started to aggressively pack their bags so that they could get the hell away from each other.

 **Not today, Satan.**


End file.
